Sent From Storybrooke
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: Texts from everyone's favorite, and least favorite, Storybrooke residents. Cowritten by DayDreamer654


**Hello! Celebrating my fifth fic, first once fic, and first collaboration! So I know these are done a lot, but we couldn't resist _(we_ being DayDreamer654 and me). So this starts up at the end of Season 5, but I have a feeling none of it will match up with what is going to happen in Season 6. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Edward Kitsis and/or Adam Horowitz... Neither is DayDreamer654...**

* * *

 _Regina added Emma to the chat._

 _Regina added Snow to the chat._

 _Regina added David to the chat._

 _Regina added Zelena to the chat._

 **Regina:** Ummm... We have a bit of a problem...

 **Emma:** Should I be scared?

 **Zelena:** Don't we always?

 **David:** Don't we always?

 **Snow:** Don't we always?

 **Zelena:** Don't ever do that again!

 **Snow:** Us?

 **Zelena:** Yes, you and your charming husband.

 **David:** What did we do?

 **Regina:** We are in the middle of a crisis!

 **Zelena:** You two said exactly what I said at the same time I did!

 **Snow:** Great minds think alike?

 **Regina:** People!

 **Zelena:** Sorry...

 **David:** Sorry...

 **Snow:** Sorry...

 **Zelena:** Not again!

 **Regina:** Look, we have a serious problem, so you three can either bicker later or I'm kicking you out of this chat and I'll try to fix this issue with Miss Swan.

 **Zelena:** Alright. What's the issue?

 **Regina:** Hyde. He's in Storybrooke. And, apparently, he "brought some friends"

 **David:** Oh. That's bad.

 **Emma:** What does he want?

 **Regina:** I don't know...

 _Henry added himself to the chat._

 **Henry:** Why don't you just ask him?

 **Emma:** Kid, we can't just walk up to him and ask him what he wants.

 **David:** Your Mom is right, kid. It isn't that easy.

 **Henry:** You're right. It's actually easier.

 **Snow:** Henry-

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 **Regina:** Henry!

 **Emma:** What are you doing, kid?!

 **Henry:** Now you can ask him!

 **Hyde:** Storybrooke is mine now.

 _Regina removed Hyde from the chat._

 **Regina:** What were you thinking, Henry!?

 **Zelena:** You're insane, kid!

 **Henry:** I really don't see the issue. You wanted to know what he wants, and I gave you the opportunity. You should all be thanking me.

 **Emma:** Kid, when someone is your enemy, you don't add them to a group chat and ask them what they want!

 _Henry removed himself from the chat._

* * *

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 **Henry:** What do you want from us?

 **Hyde:** Storybrooke is mine now.

 **Henry:** Okay, great. But what do you want?

 _Hyde removed himself from the chat._

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 **Henry:** What do you want?!

 _Hyde removed himself from the chat._

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 _Hyde removed himself from the chat._

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 _Hyde removed himself from the chat._

 _Henry added Hyde to the chat._

 **Henry:** You're impossible! How did you even bring friends to Storybrooke, since I bet you don't even have any friends!?

 _Hyde removed himself from the chat._

* * *

 _Regina added Henry to the chat._

 **Regina:** Henry, I want you to give me your phone.

 **Henry:** Why?

 **Regina:** I'm going to take it away for a while...

 **Henry:** But why?!

 **Regina:** Did you not listen to your mom when she told you that you don't add your enemy to a chat and try to ask them what they want?

 **Henry:** How did you know about that?

 **Regina:** I'm a mom, a mayor, and a queen. I have eyes and ears everywhere. And quite a bit of money...

 **Henry:** Did you actually hire someone to watch over who I'm texting!?

 **Regina:** That's my business, not yours. Now I want your phone.

 **Henry:** Fine...

 **Regina:** Good boy.

 **Henry:** But you have to catch me first!

* * *

 _Snow added Regina to the chat._

 **Regina:** What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now...

 **Snow:** Is there a reason that Henry's running down main street and waving his phone in the air?

 **Regina:** Yeah. I told him I would take his phone away and he doesn't want me to.

 **Snow:** Oh.

 **Regina:** Yeah.

* * *

 _Regina added Violet to the chat._

 **Violet:** oh. Hello, Miss Mills.

 **Regina:** I have another job for you. I'm willing to double your pay from your last job if you do it.

 **Violet:** Of course, Miss Mills. What is it you need?

 **Regina:** I need you to find Henry and convince him to give you his phone so you can bring it back to me.

 **Violet:** Alright. Do you happen to know where he is?

 **Regina:** His grandmother last saw him running down main street a few minutes ago.

 **Violet:** Okay. I'll go find him.

 **Regina:** Excellent.


End file.
